wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 24 25 ---- Darknose watched the leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "So, should there be a hunting patrol?" Wolftaila sked. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit walked out of the nursery it was nearly her time to be named an apprentice since she'd already reached the age of six moons old. the brown and white tabby kit sniffed and laughed at the worm on the ground her voice like soprano bells.— Minkstar 15:29, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Fernkit, how come you are not an apprentice yet? You are older then me and I am an apprentice!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver poked his head up from dozing. "Oh yeah, Darknose can lead, you and Creekpaw can go." his eyes flicked to each cat he named. ---- Dazzlekit yawned and batted a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit hissed. "Back off mouse-brain." She meowed. "It just ain't my time."— Minkstar 15:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Did I insult you?" Creekpaw asked, surprised. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw! Darknose!" Stormriver hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar just ain't done it yet." She replied ignoring his question.— Minkstar 15:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry if I insaulted you" Creekpaw mewed 15:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit glared at the tom. "Okay I heard ya the first time." She said her tail tip twitching. The tabby molly stood as she saw Wolfstar coming out of his den. ''Maybe now he'll apprentice me."— Minkstar 15:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry about the wait to be an apprentice." Wolfsar mewed. "Come on." I don't cause commotions I am one 15:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit stepped forward.— Minkstar 16:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I name you Fernpaw and for you mentor..." I don't cause commotions I am one 16:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit nodded waiting for Wolfstar to finish.— Minkstar 16:02, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I choose Vinefur, the mediciina cat" I don't cause commotions I am one 16:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit looked around surprised then glanced at Creekpaw grinning. She was Vinefur's apprentice.— Minkstar 16:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur padded over to touch his nose to his new apprentice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Congrats!" Creekpaw mewed to Fernpaw. 16:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," she replied to Creekpaw after touching noses with Vinefur. "Guess I'll catch you later." She said bumping her shoulder against his.— Minkstar 16:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, bye!" Creekpaw mewed, turning around to see Oilpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Stormriver's mad at you." Oilpaw was laughing. "I've never seen him in a bad mood..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Why? " Creekpaw asked. 16:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw sniffed and turned to Vinefur. "So," she said to the medicne cat.— Minkstar 16:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Stormrieer" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "He's been calling you for a patrol." Oilpaw stated. ---- Vinefur jerked his head. "Huh? oh! sorry." he mewed and flicked his tail for her to follow him out of camp. "I'll show you our land and where to find herbs." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:17, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Oops...." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver glared at Creekpaw. "DARKNOSE!" he yowled to the tom who was staring at a leaf. Darknose jumped and hit his head on a bush. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Creekpaw asked Darknose. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "A... yeah!" he mewed and scampered shakily out from under the bush. "I get scared easily." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Darknose good to see uou again." Wolftail mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw glanced back at Creekpaw. She;d finally made a semi-friend and now she was medicine cat apprentice of RockClan. She knew she'd have tons of responsibilities when she became medicine cat, but would accept that. But what she didn't know is that StarClan had a huge prophecy for her and that her choice affected the clans.— Minkstar 16:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur left camp with Fernpaw. ---- Darknose nodded sharply, he didn't remember this cat but didn't say anything. "Your leading the patrol." Stormriver meowed to Darknose. Darknose nodded sharply again and began to lead the way into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw sniffed then looked away as she left camp with Vinefur. "So what's first?" She asked.— Minkstar 16:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Uh..." Vinefur mewed looking around. "I guess I'll show you the borders." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw followed quietly her thoughts still on when she'd get free time and her future responsibilities.— Minkstar 16:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I am Wolftail, I died a few moons ago." WOlftail mewed to Darknose. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Darknose flinched at Wolftail. "Uh... you died...?" ---- Vinefur led Fernpaw to ShadeClan's border. "This is ShadeClan's border, I used to live there." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:36, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well...no.....but I faked it." WOlftail mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) After nearly two hours of learning about herbs and the borders Fernpaw and VIndefur were now back in camp and Fernpaw was now curled up in her nest not far from Vinefur. The tabby molly quickly fell asleep her eyes closing quickly. ''Fernpaw glanced around. She stood in a small clearing and a few feet in front of her was a black tom. "What's going on?" She asked. The black tom turned to face her looking vaguely familiar. "I am a former RockClan medicine cat and have come to you with a prophecy." He said. His green gaze was soft, but at the same time harsh. "Born of Fern and Creek these kits will either destroy the clan or save it when the time comes." He said before disappearig. Fernpaw woke with a jolt and stood her pelt felt somewhat damp so she decided to go for a walk. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Creekpaw. She knew the prophecy spoke of both her and Creekpaw and didn't want to tell him.— Minkstar 16:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Racing over to Fernpaw, Creekpaw purred. "HEy Fernpaw!" He mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw jumped her tail tip quivering. "H-Hey," She replied the prophecy bright in her mind.— Minkstar 16:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "My dad heres voices in his head." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw smiled. "Oh, is that so?" She asked.— Minkstar 16:49, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well I have to go. Why don't you get some rest." She replied.— Minkstar 16:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I need some time alone." She said.— Minkstar 17:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) 'No, why should i go get some rest?" Creekpaw asked I don't cause commotions I am one 17:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Because it's good for you." She said.— Minkstar 17:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "But I already slept....." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 17:20, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw shrugged. "I'm not making you sleep silly." She purred before exiting camp.— Minkstar 17:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What was that?" Creekpaw asked confused, rememebering the prophecy I don't cause commotions I am one 17:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw walked through the woods her tail dragging on the ground. If her fate was to have kits while being medicine cat she wouldn't do that. She'd become mates with Creekpaw, never. She swore to herself. Maybe he knows about the prophecy.— Minkstar 17:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Prophecy..."Creekpaw whisperee. I don't cause commotions I am one 17:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (hey wolf, can oil do something on his own and become a warrior early?) Oilpaw left camp, sniffing along a path. ---- Darknose led the patrol along a steep path. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (Nah, I would prefer if the three became warriors together) Runningstrike followed a patrol. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (I have a great idea if he did, and Runningstrike isn't on the patrol...) Darknose saw a smooth, shiny pebble on the ground and went over to it instead of going along the path. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, he was a habit of stalking patrols. And I still want them to be made warriors together :) Making noise to avid being seen, Runningstrike stalked a mouse. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (K, Runningstrike's a creepy stalker XD) Oilpaw saw the patrol. "Um... Darknose, I thought you were leading...?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, since we was a kit :P) Runningstrike caought the mouse. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:02, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Darknose had the pebble hanging from his mouth when he heard Oilpaw. He dropped it. "Oh... sorry." he mewed, shaking his head. ''I can't do anything right... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Darknose!" Runningstrike mewed, from behind a bush. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Darknose jumped to Runningstrike. "Hi." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "So you are leading the patrol?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Darknose turned back to the patrol. ''I did it again! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well, if you are you are doing a good job!" Runningstrike purred. 21:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I am?" Darknose asked, surprised. ---- Frosty padded around snorting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:29, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" Runningstrike mewed.------------"WHy are you so annoyed?" Creekpaw asked Frosty. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Oh.... un.... thanks." Darknose mewed. ---- "I'm not annoyed!" Frosty hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Your welcome!" RUnningstrike mewed.--------"Dude, why did you hiss at me?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Darknose slightly nodded and went back to what he was doing. ---- "I'm not hissing, I'M NOT HISSING! .... okay i'm hissing, i like hissing.... I'm cold, is there something to warm in...?" Frosty nearly started babling to herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:36, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "No....man, this is the wild!" Creekpaw purred. 21:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC)~ "I think I'm.... i don't know what i'm doing." Frosty mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "You could try going into the elder's den, it is warmer there." Creekpaw purred.-----------Runningstrike yelped in pain. 21:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Frosty nodded. "Old cats are warm." ---- Oilpaw looked at his father. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "That, is far from what I meant but okay." Creekpaw mewed.-----------"My head...my thoughts...." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What? it's true, all they do is lay around." ---- Oilpaw poked Runningstrike. "are you okay...?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Yeah." Creekpaw mewed, confused.----------------"My mind is filled with voices..." Runningstrike mewed to his son. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:49, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Frosty padded out of the den with her tail high. ---- "Uh.... o.... kay....?" Oilpaw mewd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Have to get out of here.....trapped......." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I could punch you in the face." Oilpaw peeped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What.....would.....that.....do?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:56, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw shrugged. "I'm gonna hunt now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 21:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay